1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing frame for fixing at least one heat sink fan in an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recently, with rapid development of electronic science and technology, and in order to satisfy consumers' requirements on data processing speed, operation speed of electronic components in the computer device must be quick. Volume of the electronic components is slight, such that thermal generation amount of a unit area is increased. If thermal energy cannot be dissipated in time, over high temperature will seriously affect stability and efficiency of the electronic components during operation, such that service life of the computer device is shortened, and even the computer device is damaged.
In order to quickly dissipate the thermal energy generated by the electronic components, a conventional thermal dissipating manner is installing a heat sink fan in the computer devices, so as to blow a forced air flow to the electronic components with high thermal energy for dissipation, and to lower environmental temperature in the computer device.
Four corners of the conventional heat sink fan are disposed a fixing hole respectively, and the heat sink fan is locked on the computer case by passing locking components, such as screw bolts, through the fixing holes. Alternatively, the fan is sleeved on a frame fixed on the case, such that the fan is fixed and retained at the thermal dissipating position.
However, during the assembling process or the maintaining process of the heat sink fan, the user must repeatedly assemble and disassemble the screw bolts or the frame. The process is quite time-consuming and complex. When it intends to maintain and replace the heat sink fan, it is necessary to stop the operation of the computer device, and to disassemble the whole heat sink fan, thus being quite inconvenient.
The size of the conventional fan frame is mostly suitable for specific fan types, and if it intends to replace the heat sink fans with different sizes, a matching frame must be rearranged. The volume of the frame is over huge, the space in the computer is greatly occupied if a plurality of frames is installed and used at the same time, which does not accord with the recent trend that the computer device must be light, thin, short, and small.
Further, in order to have a certain structural strength, the fan frame is mostly made of rigid material. The heat sink fan directly contacts with the frame for fixing. The shocking energy generated during the operation of the fan and the frame are quite easy to affect with each other to generate resonance, and because of the resonance frequency of the space in the computer device, the generated resonance noise is quite serious. The fan tends to be impacted due to the resonance with the frame, thereby shortening the service life of the fan.